battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaur (Brazil)
Not to be confused with the robot which competed in Las Vegas 1999. Minotaur is a robot that was built by the Brazilian Team RioBotz which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It is armed with a deadly 12,000 RPM spinning drum that was reduced to just under 10,000 RPM for competing.. Minotaur was based around Touro Maximus, a robot that previously won the STEM Tech Olympiad in 2014 and RoboGames in 2015, as well as finishing 3rd in the next RoboGames. Since Touro Maximus was also made by RioBotz, it and Minotaur shared a lot components and design elements, with most of the upgrades being used for the armor, the drum and the skids. Minotaur did very well in the 2016 competition, landing a knockout blow on Photon Storm in the round of 48, causing Blacksmith to catch fire in the round of 32, decapitating Warhead in the round of 16 and removing Bronco's wheels in the quarter-finals. However, it lost out to Bombshell in the semi-finals. Robot History ABC Season 2 Minotaur's first fight was against British entry Photon Storm. The fight started off in Minotaur's favor, with Minotaur getting in a hit on Photon Storm, destroying its left wing. Afterwards, Photon Storm managed to get a grip inside the opening for one of Minotaur's wheels before releasing it. However, Minotaur then lined up a shot and got a good hit with its drum, causing one side of Photon Storm's welds to fail. This took out both of its drive motors and damaged the battery while also damaging the hydraulic line that powered the weapon. Photon Storm was left unable to move and spewing hydraulic fluid around the BattleBox, giving Minotaur the win by KO at 1:41. This win put Minotaur to the round of 32 with its No.7 seeding, where it faced the No.26 seed Blacksmith. Things started out poorly for Minotaur as Blacksmith not only withstood the attacks from Minotaur but it was able to push Minotaur around. However, Minotaur started to take notches out of Blacksmith's wedge - eventually completely ripping it off. Minotaur then tore off the top plate but Blacksmith kept coming. Minotaur flipped Blacksmith but Blacksmith self-righted. Eventually, Blacksmith's weapon motor caught fire and Blacksmith stopped moving. However, there wasn't enough time to count out Blacksmith so it went to a judges decision, where Minotaur won on a unanimous 3-0 decision to advance it to the round of 16, where it faced the No.23 seed Warhead. When the match started, both robots made contact with each other, but no damage was done. However, on the second collision, Warhead's spinning dome was ripped off by Minotaur's spinning drum and landed on the BattleBox floor. Minotaur continued attacking Warhead and ripped off Warhead's right side armor. Minotaur pushed Warhead under the pulverizer and Warhead was having driving issues. Minotaur backs away and went straight at the left side of Warhead, which ripped off the left side armor and flipped it onto its side. Warhead couldn't self-right and it was counted out. Minotaur won by KO at 1:11 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.2 seed Bronco. Minotaur came out at Bronco, whom faced forward and sparks went flying. Both robots circled for a bit, allowing Minotaur to get its weapon up to its maximum allowed speed. Minotaur made contact with one of the wheels and damaged it. Minotaur continued to attack while Bronco continued to circle to try and find an opening. Minotaur began attacking the wheels and flipper of Bronco, tearing off wheels and leaving Bronco's weapon useless. More attacks left Bronco with only one side of wheels remaining and driving in circles. Finally, Minotaur ripped off the remaining wheels and Bronco was counted out, allowing Minotaur to advance to the semi-finals where it faced No.19 seed Bombshell. The match started out fairly evenly for Minotaur as neither robot gained the upper hand. However, Minotaur eventually managed to tear off Bombshell's left side and send it into the overhead lights, bringing one of them down to the floor. Several seconds later, Minotaur started taking hits from Bombshell, including a big hit that flipped it over and dislodged a drive train. Minotaur used its drum's gyroscopic forces to help steer but Bombshell kept coming. However, Bombshell's weapon had lost one of its teeth and a wiring problem similar to its match with Red Devil had occurred, forcing Bombshell's driver to shut down the weapon, but Minotaur also stopped moving due to a minor cut in the bottom panel from one of Bombshell's attacks, causing the working wheel to no longer touch the ground. Minotaur was counted out and Bombshell advanced to the next round, eliminating Minotaur from the tournament. However, at the end of the series Minotaur won the Most Destructive Robot Award as it destroyed Photon Storm, Blacksmith, Warhead and Bronco. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It’s Brazilian, so you know someone is about to get waxed. It’s MINOTAUR!" "It's raining, it's pouring, it's time for some goring! Part man, part cattle and ready for battle. It's MINOTAUR!" "At the running of the bulls, the bulls run from him. Toro! Toro! Toro! These horns bring the gore-o. It's MINOTAUR!" "In this symphony of destruction, this monster plays the horns. 1st Chair in the Gorechestra Pit. It's MINOTAUR!" "From Brazil, the raging bull. When it's stampeding, you're going to start bleeding. It's MINOTAUR!" Merchandise Any appearance by Minotaur in merchandise are listed below *Minotaur/PushStrike *Minotaur/RC *Minotaur/VEX Robotics *Minotaur/Tech4Kids Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Invertible Robots Category:Foreign Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots made into toys Category:Bots that have reached the semi finals Category:Robots that never lost by JD